Segunda Guerra Mundial: Versión Real
by Yami-neechan
Summary: Serie de one-shots, sin ninguna relación entre sí, sobre hechos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a como realmente sucedieron .
1. Chapter 1

Esto es algo que he querido hacer desde hace bastante tiempo... pero no había sacado el rato de escribir; básicamente son hechos de las Segunda Guerra Mundial, y algunos posteriores o anteriores -entiéndase batallas, muertes o cosas así-, pero vistos desde el punto real, siempre involucrando a los personajes de Hetalia, o sea, no son graciosos, o al menos no pretenden serlo.

Advertencias: un poco de OoC, violencia, en algunos capítulos un muy leve pairing.

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Alemania e Italia visitan Auschwitz

Alemania recuerda perfectamente el día que su superior lo envió a supervisar un campo de concentración, y no fue cualquier campo de concentración, era Auschwitz; y lo peor de todo fue que justo ese día, Italia estaba de visita, así que también se vio obligado a llevarlo.

Aún si tuviese la capacidad, estaba seguro de que no podría olvidar ese día, no con todo lo que pasó.

Llegaron al campo en la mañana, una mañana triste y gris, Irma Grese y María Mandel los saludaron desde la entrada, la rubia le dedicó al alemán una sonrisa coqueta y al italiano una como las que se le dedican a un niño de cinco años con nulo coeficiente intelectual, eso lo molestó, Italia era y sigue siendo una persona paciente, cariñosa y todo lo demás, pero por alguna razón lo molestó, al punto de que hoy en día, cuando es estrictamente necesario mencionarla, se niega a hacerlo de otra forma que no sea como "la perra de Belsén" haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra "**perra**".

El lugar olía a muerte, a desesperanza, a agonía y a sufrimiento.

Después de todos estos años Alemania aun no entiende como alguien podía ser tan inhumano como para hacer esas cosas, y todavía peor, disfrutarlas, si bien obedecía todo lo que su superior le ordenaba, eso no significaba que le gustaba, para nada, ni él, ni a Italia, ni a Japón, ni a ninguno.

Irma Grese nos llevó con el "doctor" Joseph Kramer, quien debía encargarse de llevarlos a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Italia tenía el rostro un poco verde, y, por extraño que suene, los ojos muy abiertos.

El rubio le ordenó a Feliciano que lo esperara en la oficina del doctor, en lo que él iba a hacer la inspección, teniendo que quedarse a solas con la "hermosa" Irma.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar, Ludwig observaba a todos los prisioneros, deseando que todo acabara pronto, no le importaría perder la guerra con tal de que todo acabara, costaba creer que en pleno siglo XX sucedieran cosas como esas, así como costaba reconocer que esos esqueletos andantes eran seres humanos.

-Y como le decía, señor… –la voz de Joseph Kramer sonaba alegre y entusiasta, Ludwig lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Ya vi suficiente, veo que todo está en orden, es usted un excelente oficial –le dijo, escupiendo las palabras y poniendo desprecio en cada sílaba.

Cuando regresaron a la oficina, Feliciano miraba con un intenso odio a la rubia, algo debía de haber dicho o hecho que molestara tanto al siempre tranquilo Italia.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó impaciente.

-Sí –le respondió el alemán.

-Pensábamos que quizá querrían tomar un refrigerio antes de irse y… -la voz de la mujer fue cortada por una mirada envenenada de parte de ambas naciones.

-No es necesario, señorita, estamos bien así, el Füher querrá saber que todo está bien aquí, y quizá concederles alguna condecoración a ustedes por su excelente trabajo –masculló Ludwig, sabía que debía sacar a Feliciano de ahí pronto, o algo malo pasaría.

-Por supuesto señor, permítanme acompañarlos a la salida.

Se vieron obligados a caminar junto a Irma Grese por un corto trecho, pero durante ese corto trecho, una de las prisioneras se acercó a Ludwig suplicando.

-S-señor, mi-hijo, po-r favor… -dijo con voz ronca.

Voz que fue callada por un golpe de la mujer, seguida un tiro a quema ropa en el cráneo, ante la mirada atónita del italiano.

-Que tengan buen día –se despidió en la salida- lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar algo así.

-Igualmente, señorita –dijo el rubio.

Debía de caminar unos cientos de metros hasta llegar al auto en el que viajaban, de modo que una vez fuera de la vista del personal de campo, Italia se inclinó sobre el suelo y vació todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Esto es horrible, esa maldita puta comenzó a decirme cuantas personas habían muerto en ese campo, ¡como si eso fuera algo bueno!

Agarró la mano de Alemania y se apoyó en él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

El rubio lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo.

-Alemania, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó señalando con mano temblorosa a cuatro grandes chimeneas que se alzaban a lo lejos.

Ludwig no tuvo que desviar la mirada para saber a qué se refería.

-Son… las cocinas, Italia.

-Alemania, me estás mintiendo, no me mientas.

-Son… los hornos crematorios –dijo en voz baja.

El castaño no necesitó preguntar para que servían, sólo se aferró con más fuerza al rubio, temblando a causa de las náuseas.

-Espero que todo esto termine pronto, y espero que cuando lo haga, alguien recuerde que son humanos –dijo débilmente.

-Yo también…

Continuaron caminando hacia el auto, atrás, la muerte hacía su trabajo, de manera rutinaria y casi aburrida, aburrida de tanto tener que hacerlo.

Después de ese día, Ludwig juró que jamás volvería a llevar a Italia a un lugar así.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Vale la pena? Si les gustó o quieren que cuente sobre algún hecho en especial, sólo tienen que dejarme un lindo review, y no duden que yo lo escribiré :)

¡Bye!


	2. Invasión a Polonia

No tienen idea de lo mucho que me alegraron sus Reviews! (contesto al final) Así que:

Les traigo un nuevo one-shot :3

Advertencias: Un poco de OoC, violencia, y en algunos capítulos un muy leve pairing

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

1° de septiembre de 1939, 4:45 a.m.

Una fecha y una hora que permanecerán grabadas a fuego en la mente de Polonia.

Normalmente el sol comenzaba a asomarse a esa hora, pero esta vez no fue así, unas grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo.

Feliks despertó de un salto a eso de las 3:00 a.m. y fue incapaz de volver a dormirse, una extraña inquietud se fue apoderando de todo su ser, tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

A las seis de la mañana los gritos de sus jefes resonaron por toda la estancia.

-¡Han invadido Danzig! ¡Los nazis nos atacan!

La reacción fue inmediata, Tadeusz Kutrzeba y Edward Smigly-Rydz desplegaron un mapa del país y comenzaron a analizar cuál sería la mejor estrategia de defensa, de acuerdo a la situación.

-¿Vamos a luchar, cierto? Totalmente no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –el siempre relajado y despreocupado Feliks lucía serio.

-¡Por supuesto que vamos a luchar! Polonia no caerá en manos de esos malditos nazis!

* * *

Pero nada salió como lo esperaban, Danzig no pudo ser recuperada, y al cabo de una semana de ocupación se anexaron libremente al III Reich bajo el lema **_Danzig ist eine Deutsche Stadt und will zu Deutschland gehören_**, sólo en esa semana murieron más de diez mil polacos.

Pero el ejército alemán no se contentó con Danzig, y buscaron invadir más territorios, y a pesar de que las fuerzas polacas intentaron refrenarlos, mas no lo consiguieron.

Con cada pequeño trozo de tierra que era cubierto por tropas del ejército nazi, y por cada vida que estos tomaban, el corazón de Feliks se iba rompiendo.

Francia e Gran Bretaña, habían jurado ayudarlo en caso de agresión, más la ayuda nunca llegó, si bien le declararon la guerra a Alemania, no hicieron nada por rescatar a Polonia, que lentamente fue siendo destrozada.

Todo empeoró el 17 de septiembre, cuando el ejército rojo comenzó su invasión desde la otra frontera, más vidas fueron tomadas, y más seres humanos fueron hechos prisioneros para quien sabe que terribles fines.

El 28 de septiembre Feliks caminaba por los escombros de lo que no hacía mucho fue la hermosa Varsovia; la ciudad aún no terminaba de caer, pero era sólo cuestión de horas, o incluso minutos para que lo hiciera.

Caminaba con un niño pequeño de la mano, que había encontrado sujetándose al cadáver de su madre hace algunos momentos, el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente, pero él poco podía hacer para consolarlo.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, probablemente nunca lo estuvo.

El niño pisó una granada que estaba tirada por ahí. Explotó. Feliks fue lanzado muchos metros lejos, machándose de sangre, tanto de la suya propia como de la del niño, cuando iba a incorporarse un objeto le cayó en el pecho, bajó la vista y al reconocerlo gritó como pocas veces lo había hecho, era un brazo –humano- la mano, a la que le faltaban unos cuantos dedos, se aferraba aún con fuerza un trozo de tela azul que reconoció de inmediato, era parte del vestido de la madre del niño, el pequeño lo había arrancado como último recuerdo antes de dejarla, y ahora también había ido a reunirse con ella, en un lugar donde reinara la paz, lejos de todo este conflicto.

Sintiendo como la bilis se le subía a la garganta, el rubio se volvió hacia un lado para vomitar, pero no pudo, se encontró de frente con un cadáver desfigurado, y el único ojo que le quedaba lo miraba fijamente, revelando vestigios de los últimos horrores que presenció.

Se levantó y salió corriendo, corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más y tropezó con algo –otro cadáver de seguro- cayó al suelo y ya no se levantó más, se quedó ahí tendido, llorando de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, cientos de miles de ciudadanos muertos, quizá pudo haberlo evitado, quizá…

A lo lejos distinguió a Alemania que se aproximaba lentamente, también algo manchando de sangre y con una pistola en el cinto, volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado sólo para ver como Rusia se acercaba también, con su habitual tubería, las manchas de sangre no se distinguían tan bien en el negro uniforme del de ojos violeta, pero estaba casi seguro de que eran más que la de Alemania.

Ambos llegaron a su lado al mismo tiempo y se dieron la manos por encima de su cabeza; después de eso, Ludwig se agachó para limpiarle las manchas de sangre del rostro con un pañuelo que acababa de sacar, pero el rubio usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para apartarlo de un manotazo.

-Muérete, Alemania… –murmuró.

-Lo siento, Polonia, yo… sólo sigo ordenes –se disculpó el de ojos azules.

-Pues yo… realmente no lo siento –el ruso mostró su aniñada sonrisa y se marchó, dando órdenes a los soldados que habían allí.

Feliks no hablaba muy bien el ruso, pero lo suficiente para entender el significado de "Ubeyte ikh".

Alemania hizo lo mismo dejando solo al de ojos verdes.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció allí tirado, con los ojos cerrados, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, y que cuando despertara estuviera en su cama, y Varsovia estuviera entera, pero no fue así, cuando los abrió sólo vio el cielo gris, un cielo que no volvió a mostrarse azul por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**"Danzig ist eine Deutsche Stadt und will zu Deutschland gehören": **_Dánzig es una ciudad alemana y quiere pertenecer a Alemania.

"Ubeyte ikh": Maténlos.

Bueno, el encuentro entre el ejército nazi y el ejército rojo no fue en Varsovia, creo, ni tampoco en esa fecha, pero no encontré la manera de colocarlo que quedara históricamente correcto, me disculpo.

_Datos extra:_

-La invasión a Polonia comenzó el 1° de septiembre y acabó el 6 de octubre, con la rendición del gobierno polaco.

-Fueron más de sesenta y seis mil muertos, y casi setecientos mil fueron hechos prisioneros, enviados a los campos de concentración, o muertos más tarde.

-Francia y Gran Bretaña le declararon la guerra a Alemania el 3 de septiembre, pero ninguna movió un dedo por Polonia, a pesar de que tenían acuerdos de ayuda mutua.

**magi889: **aquí ya está la continuación espero te guste.

**NoirGhost: **Me alegra que te ayude, estoy para servirte ;) en cuanto a lo de Rusia y México, ¿es un hecho ocurrido durante la IIGM? el fic es enteramente dedicado a eso, y no me quiero salir de la línea, de ser así, ¿podrías ser un poco más específica y decirme un año o algo así? No he podido encontrar tal acontecimiento, gomen.

**Corona de lacasitos: **¡Por fin siento que alguien me entiende! También siento lo mismo, me horroriza pero me atrapa de una manera que no me suelta, y no te preocupes, no pareces acosadora xDD

**Guest: **No esperaba que le gustara a alguien *-* Desde que planeé este fic pensaba escribir sobre el Anschluss, pero ya que lo pides haré el próximo capítulo sobre eso, gracias por comentar :)

Creo que ya hablé mucho, definitivamente ya hablé mucho, no más, ya saben, si quieren algún acontecimiento RELATIVO ALA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL sólo pídanlo y yo lo escribiré.

¡Bye!


End file.
